


Can I Go Where You Go?

by didipickles



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Edgeplay, Fluff and Smut, Husbands, M/M, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didipickles/pseuds/didipickles
Summary: David has been away on a business trip for 5 days. He misses his husband and has a headache. Patrick surprises him by showing up and helps take care of his headache.





	Can I Go Where You Go?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [this_is_not_nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/gifts).

> happy birthday to one of the very best betas, idea-machines, friends, and many other wonderful things. this-is-not-nothing, i owe you a lot more than this fic, but i hope this is at least a start.
> 
> title from ["lover" by taylor swift](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-BjZmE2gtdo)

For what felt like the millionth time in five days, David reminded himself to unclench his jaw. A headache had started at the base of his skull three days ago and steadily worked its way up to his temples. He knew exactly how this particular headache started, and what he needed to do to get rid of it. Unfortunately, under these stressful circumstances clenching his jaw was about as natural as breathing. The trip had actually gone incredibly well; David met a number of interested vendors at the convention in Glen Hollow, had nearly doubled his expected contacts, and had also met with someone interested in helping open a second location of Rose Apothecary. But no amount of success changed the fact that David craved time and space on his own - something he got very little of when he was networking for days on end. He also craved his husband’s calming presence. They’d learned early on in their professional partnership that Patrick was much better at the business side of things than the people side, despite his far more extroverted personality. So, David had come alone while Patrick managed the store.

They’d spent time apart before a handful of times, but this was the longest separation since they’d been married 8 months ago. David loved,  _ loved  _ that he didn’t worry about spending extended time away from Patrick. He cherished knowing that being apart wouldn’t diminish Patrick’s feelings. The security of their relationship wasn’t necessarily new to David anymore, but it still caught him off-guard sometimes. Patrick made David feel safe, and David made Patrick feel alive. And even with 130 miles between them, David knew deep down they were both okay. However, that didn’t mean he loved going back to an empty hotel room. Although he did want time alone, he’d long come to consider Patrick part of that. Patrick knew how to exist in David’s space. And god, did David want Patrick in his space.

After unclenching his jaw, David got out of the car and walked into the hotel. Patrick had sprung for David to stay somewhere a step up from their usual vendor trip lodgings, and David was profoundly grateful as he thought about the complimentary breakfast tomorrow morning. It certainly beat whatever the cafe at home served. He was fantasizing about sausage links and omelettes as he unlocked the room and opened the door -

Patrick. Patrick was curled up on the bed, fast asleep. David let out a choked laugh-sob, hand immediately coming up to his mouth. Of fucking  _ course  _ Patrick had shown up. He looked peaceful, snoring softly with his arms wrapped tight around David’s pillow, pulled close against his chest. For a few moments David stood in the entryway, watching his husband sleep. God. 

Almost as if sensing that David was there, Patrick’s breathing got a bit shallower and then he was blinking awake. At catching sight of David there watching him, Patrick smiled and rolled onto his back. He hadn’t even changed out of his standard work clothes. He was perfect.

“Surprise,” he said, sitting up and rolling his shoulders a few times. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep, how long have you been standing there?”

David shook his head and quickly closed the distance, practically jumping onto the bed and pulling Patrick down against him. “I missed you,” David whispered into Patrick’s neck.

“I missed you too,” Patrick murmured back, his hands sprawling against David’s back, trying to pull him closer. “So much.”

It was probably entirely absurd, David thought. Five days was nothing, they’d talked every night and morning, and they were both fully independent men capable of functioning on their own. But being here, back in each other’s orbit, David felt like he could finally breathe again. Judging by the way Patrick kept inhaling deeply like he was attempting to get David into his lungs, Patrick felt the same.

When they broke apart, Patrick shifted to his side while they caught up on the day’s events. Rose Apothecary had been left in the capable hands of Sandra, an absolute gem of a find who had taken to the store immediately and skillfully. David recounted the contacts from today, and Patrick’s eyes went adorably wide when David mentioned the vendor interested in selling high-end baseball clubs (“bats, David”) and balls. Then Patrick made an easy joke about selling balls and they both dissolved into giggles. Still tittering, Patrick rolled over on top of David and kissed him, his laughter hot against David’s lips. It was so easy to fall back into each other like this. 

Soon the laughter melted into something else, something more urgent. Hands became more insistent as they tugged at hems. David arched his neck back against the pillow after Patrick got his sweater off, and hummed in appreciation when Patrick took the hint and started sucking a spot where throat met chest. Especially when it had been a while since they’d slept together, David loved to be covered in Patrick’s marks, and Patrick was more than obliging. By the time they were both naked, David had four bruises forming on his chest, a bite mark on his shoulder and another on his thigh, and dozens of promises pressed into his skin.

Patrick finally moved up to look at David, his own chest blotched pink. “What do you want?” David moved a hand down Patrick’s side, pressing in lightly at the spot that he knew was ticklish. Valiantly Patrick tried to remain composed, but David pressed again, this time with nails, and Patrick spasmed and flopped off to the side, panting out a laugh. “David!”

The thud in David’s head had started to go away. He wanted it gone completely. “I want you inside me.”

Almost instantly Patrick had lube and a condom. David reached for the condom and tossed it somewhere into the room, shaking his head when Patrick looked at him. “Been too long, need to feel you come inside me,” he said, high and breathy.

If possible, Patrick flushed an even more vibrant pink as he nodded and coated his fingers in lube. “Hold your legs up, please.” David obeyed and watched as Patrick maneuvered down the bed. At the same moment Patrick’s soft stubble and softer lips were at his thigh, a finger circled his hole and then pushed in. David felt himself tense for a moment, and then when Patrick’s other hand wrapped around David’s cock, he let his entire body relax, surrendering to the feeling of Patrick inside him and below him and around him. Patrick whispered nonstop against David’s legs as his fingers slowly worked him open. David only caught small snippets, little pieces of “love you” and “didn’t wanna wait” and “mine.” Whatever Patrick was saying, David agreed profoundly.

Patrick didn’t stop fingering him when David knew he was sufficiently stretched. Instead, he tightened his grip on David’s cock and sped up slightly while his other hand kept working him from the inside out. Patrick’s fingers angled just so and David reached out blindly with a cry. His hand made contact with Patrick’s hair and he gripped tightly, not pulling, but trying to anchor himself as Patrick continued to bring him to the edge. When every muscle in David’s body started to tense up, Patrick pulled his fingers out and stopped the movement on David’s cock, fingers tight around the base. “Shh, not yet, not yet,” Patrick murmured, kissing one of David’s balls and then the other, then working up to kiss the spot where his hand was wrapped around David. 

Once David was sufficiently calmed down, he assumed Patrick would climb up on top of him. Instead, Patrick peeked up and caught David’s eye. “Again,” he said simply. And he started to unravel David all over again. The pressure inside him was building faster this time, and it was only a minute or so before Patrick had to stop, leaving David whimpering and jerking slightly, fighting for more friction, just a little bit more… 

“David, no.” Patrick’s voice was firm, and it sent a wave of calm through David. Right. This was Patrick’s, he was Patrick’s. David tried to nod, though he couldn’t quite manage it. Patrick apparently understood because he gave the tip of David’s cock a tender lick and kiss before pulling back and waiting for David to settle. “One more,” Patrick said, and David thought he might shake apart when Patrick’s fingers found his prostate again. The entire room was a blinding, brilliant white, and David couldn’t see anything, couldn’t feel anything except the smooth tug of Patrick’s hand on his cock, the skillful press of his fingers inside him. It was excruciating, and it was perfect, and David might be floating. 

He almost didn’t realize when Patrick pulled his fingers out this time, but the gaping feeling was enough to bring him back. The tinge in his throat told him the high noises he’d been hearing were his own. When David opened his eyes, Patrick was right there, looking down at him with those eyes that practically screamed whatever he was feeling. Right now, they were shouting that David was beautiful, David was exquisite. Or wait, Patrick was actually saying those things. David blinked a few times, trying to ground himself.

“Are you ready?” Patrick was on top of David now, his cock pressed against David’s wide-open hole. David didn’t think he had the ability to actually speak in order to tell Patrick he’d probably die if he didn’t get Patrick’s cock inside him right now, so he settled for a nod and an affirming noise. With an answering nod, Patrick pressed in, and they both gasped with it. Even with eons, ages of fingering, Patrick’s thickness always pushed David open wider, and he absolutely loved it. Patrick started up a deep, dirty rhythm, and David could tell Patrick was already close. They’d both learned that Patrick got off on edging David, and that Patrick normally had to stop because he himself was too close to coming. It was intoxicating. 

Patrick wrapped his arms around David and thrust hard, panting into David’s neck as their chests slid together. David’s cock had already leaked and left a path on his torso, and now the friction of their stomachs was sending shocks of pleasure over him until he came. He shuddered underneath Patrick and tightened his legs around him, trying to drag the orgasm from his husband. In seconds, Patrick was coming too, deep and long inside him. Patrick groaned as he finished, thrusting a few more times and then stopping with his cock still buried inside until they both were able to breathe normally. 

David made a move to get up after Patrick pulled out, but Patrick gently pushed him back onto the bed. “Wait, I wanna…” Patrick moved down and licked a stripe through the sweat and come on David’s stomach, his eyes locked on David. He licked a few more times and then slid further down. When he pushed at the underside of David’s thighs, David got the idea and pulled his legs up, exposing himself completely to his husband’s gaze. With a growl, Patrick moved in and licked at a trail of come that David could feel dripping down his crack. He shivered at the contact, and then cried out when Patrick’s tongue was suddenly plunging into him. David was shaking by the time Patrick let up, and he could barely stay still when Patrick crawled back up to kiss David deeply. 

They decided a shower would be easier than trying to clean up with a washcloth, and as they headed to the bathroom, David realized his headache was gone. Smiling, he trailed Patrick into the warm spray and hugged him tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> love to my favorite bar and its barkeep.
> 
> find me on tumblr @thedidipickles and twitter @didipickles2


End file.
